rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yatsuhashi Daichi/History
Events *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Background Yatsuhashi was born in the kingdom of Mistral, where he lived with his parents, grandfather, and his sister, Hiyoko. At the age of eight, he discovered his Semblance, and being a problem child, decided to use it to his advantage. However, this took a turn when, in a fit of jealousy, he wiped his mother's memory of his sister for a day. Yatsuhashi was traumatized by this and took care of Hiyoko while he waited for his mother's memory to return. Once they did, he came clean to his parents about discovering his Semblance, to which his parents told him to never use the Semblance again. However, his grandfather suggested that he went to Beacon Academy to master it to use his ability for good. ''RWBY First Year During his first year at Beacon, Yatsuhashi went through the Beacon Academy Initiation with the task of finding a relic in the Emerald Forest. There, he found a partner in Velvet Scarlatina, and along with Coco Adel and Fox Alistair, formed Team CFVY. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, First Semester Fox, like most Beacon students, watched the Beacon Academy Initiation take place. He grew a high amount of respect for Team RWBY, as they had quickly earned a hotshot reputation at Beacon. Shortly after the Initiation, Yatsuhashi and Fox Alistair confronted Weiss Schnee about her attitude, much to her dismay. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, Second Semester During their second semester, team CFVY was sent on a mission to the settlement of Lower Cairn near Mountain Glenn, supervised by Professor Peter Port. There, they found the settlement to not only be wiped out, but completely flattened by the Grimm. Along with his team, Yatsuhashi found six survivors from the Grimm, a family of a father, a mother, and four children hiding in a nearby cave. While attempting to rescue the family, the father was killed by an Ursa that attacked the Huntsmen, causing the mother and children to run back to their cave. To the Huntsmen-in-trainings' horror, the cave was then crushed by a Goliath that was rampaging nearby. Team CFVY evacuated from the settlement which had been completely lost, and their mission was considered an outright failure. Yatsuhashi briefly appears with his team in "Field Trip", returning from a mission with his team and passing Velvet Scarlatina as she explains to Team RWBY their reasons for arriving so late. He later appears in "Breach", arriving by Bullhead along with his team and Peter Port, and helps to stem the tide of Grimm. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival In "Round One", he is briefly seen on the fairgrounds posing for two girls. Yatsuhashi and his team are competing in the Vytal Festival tournament, representing Beacon and the kingdom of Vale. After Team CFVY wins their (off-screen) match in the team round of the tournament, Yatsuhashi and Coco Adel are selected to represent them in the doubles round. They are "randomly" matched with Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, but unknown to them, this match was actually rigged by Cinder Fall. They lose the match without knocking out either opponent. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" The Battle of Beacon Yatsuhashi is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. His weapon flies to the floating arena in a rocket-propelled locker. After a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium, he and Sage Ayana deal a blow that decapitates it, leaving it to evaporate upon death. He is among the students that choose to fight this battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm as well as rogue Atlesian Knight-200s and Atlesian Paladin-290s. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" ''RWBY: After the Fall Following the Battle of Beacon, Yatsuhashi, along with his team, stayed in Vale for a short while to help Glynda Goodwitch secure the city. Eventually, team CFVY decided to move on to new things, and with Glynda's support, transferred to Shade Academy. At Shade, team CFVY received a distress call from the settlement of Gossan due to a Grimm invasion. They found the settlement had been destroyed and aided the survivors in reaching the settlement of Feldspar. After Feldspar was invaded by Grimm, the team successfully lead the nomads to Coquina without any casualties. Additionally, with the aid of his team, Yatsuhashi uncovered a plot set by Carmine Esclados and Bertilak Celadon to traffic humans for an unknown employer and subsequently arrested the two. When they arrived at the settlement of Coquina, Team CFVY encountered Team SSSN, who informed Yatsuhashi and the rest of the team about the events that transpired in the Battle of Haven. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' Category:History pages